


Lucifer's Fall from Grace

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>THIS PIECE PORTRAYS LUCIFER AS A VICTIM, AND GOD AS POSSIBLY UNCARING. IF THIS DISAGREES WITH YOUR OWN BELIEFS SUCH THAT IT WILL MAKE YOU ANGRY OR HURT, PLEASE DON'T READ IT. The last thing I want to is offend anyone.</p><p>This work does not necessarily reflect the author's views or opinions.</p><p>I do not own any characters or plots or anything else about Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Fall from Grace

O Lucifer

No longer most loved

And no longer most favored

  
Is losing God’s special treatment a crime?

I don’t think so

Is war in pursuit of free will a crime?

I don’t think so

Is challenging God’s law a crime?

I don’t think so

 

It’s God who made you His morning star

It’s God who damped your shining light

Was that a crime?

I think maybe so

 

If God is gone,

Will the morning star return?

If God is dead,

Will you forsake jealousy,

Surrender your furious pain?

Will your brightest light ever shine again?

I don’t think so


End file.
